


One Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #179: “Whoops - My wand is a little over excited!”, Garrotting Gas, Conservator.So I always joke about how much I hate titling stories, and that I wish I could name everything 'Happy Snarry Fucking'. If ever a story fit that description, this is it. *g*Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #179: “Whoops - My wand is a little over excited!”, Garrotting Gas, Conservator.  
>  So I always joke about how much I hate titling stories, and that I wish I could name everything 'Happy Snarry Fucking'. If ever a story fit that description, this is it. *g*
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

One Night

~

“Care to come in?” 

Harry nodded, launching himself at Severus. 

Joined at the lips, they stumbled into Severus’ bedroom, Harry riding Severus’ thigh. 

Lowering Harry onto the bed, Severus straddled him. Both moaned as Harry bucked up, pressing their cocks together. 

Clinging to Severus’ shoulders, Harry gasped as Severus kissed his way down his jaw and neck, sucking gently against the sensitive skin. 

Grinding down, Severus rotated his hips in a steady rhythm, making Harry groan. “Fuck,” he whimpered, body shuddering, and a moment later he spilled into his pants. 

Severus froze, drawing back. He raised an eyebrow. “Did you just—?”

“Sorry. My…wand was a bit overexcited.” Harry, face flaming, smiled ruefully. “I usually last longer.” 

Severus kissed him, and when they separated, he smiled. “No need to apologise. That’s quite a compliment.” He exhaled. “I’ve never made anyone come untouched in his pants before.” 

“Really?” Harry caressed Severus’ jaw. “That’s hard to believe. There were days in school—”

“Yes?” Severus murmured. 

Harry sighed. “There were days when I thought I could easily come from just your voice.” 

“Is that so?” Severus purred. 

Harry shivered. “No fair!” 

“Have I ever claimed to be fair?” drawled Severus. 

Harry laughed softly. “No, I suppose not.” 

Severus hummed. “We shall have to put your theorem to the test some day.” He smirked. “But not tonight.” 

“No,” Harry agreed. “Not tonight.” 

“Fortunately, given your age, you’ll be ready for another round soon enough,” Severus continued, fingers deftly undoing Harry’s flies. Slipping his hand inside, he grasped Harry’s already half-hard cock. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered. 

“Is that what you want?” Severus asked, stroking. 

Harry nodded. “Please!” 

“Then far be it from me to deny you.” And after one more lingering stroke, Severus shifted up, drawing Harry’s trousers and pants down and off. A bit of manoeuvring had Harry facing down, arse in the air, Severus behind him. 

Harry closed his eyes when he felt the tingle of a charm washing over him. Severus’ thumbs pressed his arsecheeks apart, but instead of the expected blunt pressure of his cock, he instead got a wet lick. “Fuck!” 

“Soon,” Severus murmured, the words vibrating against Harry’s skin. “I’m preparing you first.” 

And prepare him he did. Harry was no virgin, but being licked open wasn’t something to which he was accustomed. He clawed at the coverlet, gibbering nonsense as Severus first ran his tongue almost delicately around his pucker before sealing his mouth over the hole and fucking him with his tongue. 

Cock again hard and dripping, Harry was begging, shoving his arse into Severus’ face as he implored him for more. 

When Severus stopped, Harry was hoarse and sobbing.

“Shh,” Severus murmured. “I’ve got you.”

Harry whimpered. “I need—”

“I know.” Another charm was followed by a finger sliding inside Harry. “I’ve spent years watching you, guarding you. I’m your… _conservator_. I know what you need.” 

Harry tried to pull Severus’ finger deeper, tried to ride them as Severus introduced more and began stretching him open. 

“You should see yourself,” Severus said, his voice choked as if he’d suddenly encountered Garrotting Gas. “So beautiful.” 

Harry could only writhe as Severus’ fingers took him apart, and when one pressed against his prostate, Harry saw stars. “I’m ready!” he sobbed. “Please—”

Something thick nudged at his hole, and then Severus was inside him, pressing deep, his cock sliding right over that spot that made Harry’s nerves light up and sent pleasure shooting through him. 

“Yes,” cried Harry. “More!” 

Severus obliged, grabbing Harry’s hips. He thrust in and out, moving steadily, his rhythm unhurried, and although Harry whimpered, begging him to speed up, to fuck him harder, Severus continued his slow, thorough unravelling of Harry. 

It wasn't until Harry started to come again, his seed spilling onto the bed, that Severus seemed affected. As soon as Harry finished, Severus sped up, growling as he roughly fucked Harry’s sated body. Soon, he, too, was coming, until, with a gasp, he ground himself into Harry, pressing his forehead against Harry’s back as he came. 

Wrung out, Harry caught his breath.

“All right?” Severus asked. 

Harry laughed. “I think you broke me.” 

“Hm.” Shifting off Harry, Severus gathered him close. “Well, we can’t have a broken Chosen One. That won’t do. However shall I put you back together?” 

Harry smiled, burying his face in the curve of Severus’ neck. “You’ll think of something.” 

~


End file.
